


Open Casket

by dykejohaseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykejohaseul/pseuds/dykejohaseul
Summary: Jiwoo's last request before leaving Sooyoung.





	Open Casket

Jiwoo, on the verge of death, lay in her casket. She whispered silently to her girlfriend, Sooyoung, who was weeping beside her. She asked for one last request.

“Strap me baby,” Jiwoo said.

Sooyoung complied and proceeded to pull out the silicone dildo she always have at hand. She unzipped her pants to reveal the harness she’s wearing all the time.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Sooyoung said.

She stuck the silicone cock in the strap and straddled the casket. Jiwoo eyed her girlfriend with lust.

Thirsty for her girlfriend’s cock, Jiwoo hastily slid out of her pants before one can say Jack Robinson.

Without hesitation, Sooyoung transfixed her cock inside her girlfriend and began bonking her. Jiwoo let out a loud whimper in pleasure.

It only took a few more thrusts for Jiwoo to rise to crescendo and reached her ne plus ultra.

"Fucksticks!," Jiwoo screamed.

Sooyoung pulled out the fake cock and pecked her girlfriend one last time.

Jiwoo ascended to heaven.


End file.
